


Lipstick

by Mari_Sinpai



Series: Twitter prompts to start the new year well [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come play, M/M, Make-up, Oral Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: He didn’t remember where he got it, when he got it, but that wasn’t of importance. What was of importance, though, was the man sitting on his lap with legs on each side. What was even more important were the lips not too far from his own, panting, breathing hot air against his own lips, and in great need of a… colour.---Prompt 4 for Twitter: Lipstick





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [sheithcuddles](https://www.twitter.com/sheithcuddles) on Twitter! I hope you like it! Sorry I've been a little slow; it's really hard for me to keep up my writing mood, it appears :')

“I’m sure red will look good on you…”

Keith’s voice almost echoed through the otherwise silent bedroom. There was hardly any light except for the dim, warm light coming from a lamp on the other side of the room, and the blue light through the windows from the street lights outside, both casting a shadow on Keith’s face.

He didn’t remember where he got it, when he got it, but that wasn’t of importance. What was of importance, though, was the man sitting on his lap with legs on each side. What was even more important were the lips not too far from his own, panting, breathing hot air against his own lips, and in great need of a… colour.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s chin with his fingers, took the cap off the lipstick with his other hand, and slowly, carefully began applying it to the soft, plump lips. He loved looking at Shiro’s lips, but now he had a reason to really focus on them, and by the time he was done he had become unable to look away from them.

Keith was right. Red did look good on Shiro, contrasting to his pale (though darker than his own) skin, complementing his round lips perfectly. Keith’s mouth watered at the sight—Shiro with his eyes closed, lips parted just slightly, almost asking to be kissed.

The warmth of Shiro’s lips on his own was overwhelming. No matter how many times he would kiss him, he would fall in love with it, with him, all over again. Keith hoped for the lipstick to be kiss-proof, but when he licked his way into Shiro’s mouth, he could already taste a mix of lipstick and Shiro.

When he parted away from Shiro again, his eyes immediately fell to the red lipstick, now smudged and staining on his own lips. Keith couldn’t help but smirk, at how beautiful Shiro looked, at how the only thing he was wearing was a messy lip colour that now matched his own.

“Can you suck me off?” Keith asked shamelessly, thumb rubbing over Shiro’s lower lip before he grabbed the lipstick again and filled in the now smudged, empty spots. “I want to see your pretty lips around me.”

Shiro’s cheeks almost matched the colour of his lips as he got off Keith’s lap, silent, and knelt down in front of the now parted legs. He shuffled closer to kiss Keith’s skin, from his chest down his abdomen, leaving a long trail of kiss marks on his creamy skin. When Shiro was down at Keith’s hips, he looked up at him and locked eyes before he took his cock in his hand and lapped softly over the head. Keith inhaled sharply, but never broke eye contact. He wanted to see Shiro do this, to colour his skin the same shade as his lips were.

When Shiro opened his mouth further and sucked Keith in almost whole, Keith gave in for the shortest of time and closed his eyes before he let out a deep moan. His hand quickly found Shiro’s silver hair, pulling and tugging it to force Shiro to move his head. Shiro complied, and after a few bobs of his head, Keith opened his eyes again.

Shiro’s lips contrasted strongly against his cock, leaving small, red stains on the length of him, or on Shiro’s own cheeks. It was enough to drive Keith wild, now moaning obscenely with every lap of Shiro’s tongue over the slit of his dick, and the more Shiro moved, the closer he was getting.

“Yes, baby, you’re doing great.” Keith whispered under his moans, rutting his hips forward just slightly, fucking himself into Shiro’s mouth. Keith pulled out when he was about to come, just in time, all so he could stain Shiro’s lips some more with his come. Shiro’s eyes, that had closed halfway, shot open and looked up at Keith, big and shining brightly in the blue light from outside. Keith couldn’t help the grin, again, and slowly pressed his dick against Shiro’s now closed lips, mixing the come and lipstick together, smearing it over Shiro’s cheek. Shiro looked surprised, silent but eyes speaking many words, but he knew that all Keith was doing was to make him more beautiful.

Keith sighed, obsessed with the view he couldn’t take his eyes off.

“I knew red would look good on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello come say hi on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/mari_sinpai)!!


End file.
